The Dark Moon/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : STILINSKI: Are you sure that this is a girl and not an animal? ( ) : SCOTT: Malia? ( ) : STILES: Was that your first kiss? ( ) : SCOTT: Are you scared? : KIRA: Not right now. ( ) : DEREK: You're the one who saved Isaac. : BRAEDEN: I was the one who was hired to save Isaac. ( ) : JENNIFER: You have no idea what you are! A Banshee. ( ) : STILES: It means that she can sense when someone's close to death. ( ) : LYDIA: ALLISON!!!! ( ) : ARAYA: Where is the She-Wolf? ( ) : SCOTT: Who's this? : ALLISON: That's my dad's sister, Kate. ( ) : KATE: Can you get turned by a scratch? : ARGENT: If the claws go deep enough... ( ) : DEREK: You're real... : KATE: ANd if seeing me is a surprise, watch this. ( ) NORTHERN CALIFORNIAN TOWN : STILES: This doesn't seem so bad... : LYDIA: It's not the town, it's the plan. : STILES: What's wrong with the plan? : LYDIA: exasperatedly Stiles, this could be the stupidest plan we've ever come up with. You're aware of that, right? : STILES: I'm aware it's not our best... : LYDIA: We are going to die. : STILES: Are you saying that as a Banshee, or you're just being pessimistic? : LYDIA: I'm saying it as a person who doesn't wanna die. : STILES: Okay... Would you mind restricting any talk of death to actual Banshee predictions? : LYDIA: sarcastically This plan is stupid and we're going to die. : STILES: Oh. Thank you. : LYDIA: Mmm. : LYDIA: ¿Estamos aquí para la fiesta? "We're here for the party?" CALAVERA CLUB : SEVERO: radio Tenemos visitas. "We have visitors." : SEVERO: No. On the house. Most American teenagers don't cross the border to refuse a drink. : LYDIA: We didn't come here to drink. CALAVERA COMPOUND : ARAYA: Severo hates this music. Me? I've always loved the music of youth. This especially-- it has a savage energy. : LYDIA: We're here for Derek Hale. : ARAYA: amused Is that so? : LYDIA: We know you have him. We've heard you can be bought. : STILES: That's fifty thousand for Derek. : ARAYA: Now, where does a teenage boy get money like this? : ARAYA: Japanese mafia? : ARAYA: Not smart to come alone. : STILES: What makes you think we came alone? : ARAYA: You brought a wolf into my house? : STILES: We brought an Alpha. CALAVERA CLUB : KIRA: Something's happening... : MALIA: I know. : KIRA: What do we do? : MALIA: Blend in! : MALIA: sighing Dance with me, dumbass! : KIRA: Oh... CALAVERA COMPOUND : ARAYA: My friends... : ARAYA: sighing I don't think you're aware of your poor timing. Do you know what the dark moon is? : LYDIA: The part of the lunar phase when the moon is least visible in the sky. : ARAYA: But do you know its meaning? : LYDIA: Some people say it's a time of reflection... Or grief... : ARAYA: Grief and loss, mija. "My dear." I wonder why, when you and your friends have suffered so much loss, you would risk it again for someone like Derek Hale. : STILES: 'Cause we don't like to lose. : HUNTER 1: radio Nadie en la cantina. "Nobody in the club." Front door clear, south clear. '' : SEVERO: ''radio North? ¿''Norte''? : SEVERO: radio ¿Dónde está el norte? "Where is the north?" : SCOTT: radio Stiles, take ten off the table. : LYDIA: Maybe you should just take the deal... : ARAYA: While I am keen to follow the warning of a bean sídhe, I'm going to have to decline. CALAVERA CLUB : MALIA: Ready? CALAVERA COMPOUND : STILES: Awww, come on. Just give us Derek. You don't want him anyway! Haven't you noticed what a downer he is? No sense of humor, poor conversationalist... : STILES: Just, come on. Take the money. : ARAYA: Severo? Show them how the Calaveras negotiate. : SCOTT: Wolfsbane. It's wolfsbane! : SCOTT: coughing Kira, get out of here! : ARAYA: Someone who has been an Alpha only a few months should be more careful when facing a Hunter of forty years. : SCOTT: All we want is Derek. : ARAYA: Ay, lobito. "Oh, little wolf." You're a long way from home. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC, ONE WEEK EARLIER : STILES: Okay, how long has it been? : SCOTT: Weeks. He hasn't gotten back to any of my texts. : STILES: Has Derek ever returned your texts? : SCOTT: Once... Definitely once... : SCOTT: But this time, it felt different. So, I went to the loft. The alarm was on. Everything looked okay. But then, I found these. : SCOTT: So, I sent a picture of it to Deaton. He said that it's the mark of a family of Hunters based out of Mexico-- the Calaveras. : LYDIA: What would they want with Derek? : STILES: You don't think they killed him, do you? : SCOTT: I... I don't know. That's why you're here. : DEREK: scream AHHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: Lydia, what? Is he dead? : LYDIA: No... But I'm not sure he's alive, either. : STILES: What does that mean? : LYDIA: I don't know... There's something not right. I just... I don't know. : STILES: So, if the Calaveras have him, how do we find them? : SCOTT: Mexico. CALAVERA CLUB : KIRA: He's awake! Guys, he's awake! : STILES: Scott, you okay? : SCOTT: Yeah... : SCOTT: They don't have him. They don't have Derek. : KIRA: We know... But right now, they've got Lydia. : SCOTT: Lydia? What do they want with Lydia? CONSUELA'S CAFE : ARAYA: I admit, I don't have much experience with Banshees. : LYDIA: That makes two of us, since I don't have much experience being one... : ARAYA: smiling I have a feeling you underestimate your abilities, Lydia. : LYDIA: Trust me-- you'd have better luck with tarot cards. : ARAYA: Let's find out! : ARAYA: Tell me... Which of these men is about to die? CALAVERA CLUB : KIRA: We already looked for a way out. I think a lot of people have. : MALIA: I say, when that door opens again, we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it. : KIRA: What about Lydia? : MALIA: confused What about her? : SCOTT: We're not leaving without her. : MALIA: Why not? : STILES: Because we don't leave without people. Remember, we talked about this? Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends. : KIRA: Is that what you would do as a coyote? Leave her for dead? : MALIA: If she was weak and injured, yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her-- : MALIA: Then I'd leave. : STILES: Mmm... Believe it or not, that's progress. : SCOTT: All right, guys. We're not dead yet, and that means Araya wants something. : KIRA: But, if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft, right? : STILES: Maybe he left on his own? : SCOTT: Maybe someone else got to him... CONSUELA'S CAFE : ARAYA: How does it work? Do you need to touch them? : ARAYA: Maybe I give you something they own? : ARAYA: Or, is it just a... a feeling? : LYDIA: I told you, I don't know. : ARAYA: Just how close to death do they have to be? : HUNTER: AHHHHHH! : LYDIA: Why did you do that...? : ARAYA: shrugging He stole from me. : LYDIA: What do you want? : ARAYA: Right now? I want to know about Scott McCall. I want to know what kind of an Alpha he really is. CALAVERA COMPOUND : LYDIA: Oh, God... : SCOTT: Let her go! : SCOTT: Look, you've got me. Just let the others go. : SEVERO: Your hand goes here. : SEVERO: So, let me explain what's about to happen, This one, the fox, has an immunity to electricity. So, she's going to turn the dial on the Alpha. If she doesn't? I turn the dial on the Banshee. : KIRA: horrified No. I'm not doing this! : SEVERO: I see. Are you sure? One of your friends has the power to heal. The other? Not so much. : SCOTT: What are you doing? Is this a game to you? : ARAYA: This is a test, lobito-- let's see if you pass. We're going to ask some questions. You answer them? Nobody gets hurt. You don't answer? We turn on the dial. : SCOTT: Do what they say. Okay? Whatever they want. I can take it. : ARAYA: So... We don't know where Derek is. We want to find him as well. : ARAYA: You know who took him. : SCOTT: scoffing What? How would I know that? : ARAYA: That doesn't sound like an answer to me... : LYDIA: We don't know! Why do you think we're here? : ARAYA: Kira, turn the dial. : ARAYA: Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead? : SCOTT: No! No! : SCOTT: Do it, Kira. Do it. : ARAYA: Let's start at one... CALAVERA CLUB : STILES: Do you hear them? Can you hear Scott? : STILES: Can you hear Kira? Lydia? Anybody? : STILES: What are they saying? : MALIA: frustrated I... I can't. I can't concentrate. I... There's too many sounds... and voices... : STILES: Okay. It's okay. : STILES: Well, just breathe. Breathe with me, all right? You practiced this with Scott before, remember? : MALIA: I'm trying... : STILES: It's okay. It's okay. Just focus on something. : STILES: Here, look at my eyes. : STILES: Very good. Just focus on the sound of my voice. All you have to do is try to concentrate. Concentrate. CALAVERA COMPOUND : ARAYA: Tell me! Who actually has Derek? : ARAYA: Who had a reason? A vendetta particular to the Hales? : SCOTT: panting I said, I don't know... : ARAYA: frustrated Oh, you don't know because you haven't figured it out yet! So think! Who could have taken him? : SEVERO: Tres. "Three." : SCOTT: It's okay. : ARAYA: Who had the power? The power of a shapeshifter? : SCOTT: I don't know... : ARAYA: Oh! Someone who could have turned without you knowing. Turned, but not by a bite! : SCOTT: I don't know. : ARAYA: ¡Diez! "Ten!" : ARAYA: ¡DIEZ! : SCOTT: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CALAVERA CLUB : MALIA: frantically They're killing him! CALAVERA COMPOUND : SCOTT: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL, EARLY 2011 : KATE: Can you get turned by a scratch? : ARGENT: If the claws go deep enough... END FLASHBACK : ARAYA: Say the name, Scott. : SCOTT: ...Kate. CALAVERA CLUB : STILES: That's impossible. It's impossible! That can't be what he said. : MALIA: Why? Who-who's Kate? : STILES: She's a Hunter... An Argent. CALAVERA COMPOUND : SCOTT: So... You're just letting us go? : ARAYA: I sent four men out to where Kate was rumored to have been seen. None of them came back. Let's see if you can do better. : SCOTT: You could have just told me she was alive... : ARAYA: You wouldn't have believed me. : ARAYA: Now I know what kind of Alpha you are... And where your next step lies. : SCOTT: What next step? : ARAYA: When you take the bite of an innocent-- when you make a wolf of your own? When you do that, then I'' will cross your border and come knocking at ''your door. : STILES: So, what now? : SCOTT: She think she knows where we can find Derek. : MALIA: She's gonna tell us where? : SCOTT: Uh, actually, she's giving us a guide. : STILES: You know her? : SCOTT: Braeden. : MALIA: Who's Braeden? : LYDIA: She's a mercenary. : BRAEDEN: Right now, I'm the only one who's gonna take you to La Iglesia. : LYDIA: The Church? : STILES: What's "The Church?" : BRAEDEN: It's not a place you'll find God. ON THE ROAD : MALIA: Okay, I'll ask... Who's Kate Argent? : KIRA: quietly Uh, I'd like to know, too... : STILES: Well, we were at her funeral, so I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground. : SCOTT: She was never in it. : LYDIA: sighing She was Allison's aunt... and a total sociopath. : KIRA: You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to... : MALIA: Um, yes, he does! : SCOTT: Yeah, she's right. You guys should know. You need to know. : STILES: All right... Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family. : SCOTT: Some of them survived, like Cora and Peter... : LYDIA: A very angry Peter. : SCOTT: Yeah, he's the one who bit and turned me-- : LYDIA: interjecting --And the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her. : STILES: And we saw her buried. : SCOTT: No... We saw a casket, remember? She wasn't in it. FLASHBACK-- HALE HOUSE / BHMH / CALAVERA COMPOUND, FEBRUARY 2011 : SCOTT: voiceover The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was really dead. Her body was healing, more and more, as she got closer to the full moon. She was coming back. So, they switched the bodies. If a Hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they change. The Calaveras... they treat the Code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it. END FLASHBACK : MALIA: Good for her! I wouldn't do it, either. : SCOTT: Would you kill a half-dozen people to get out? Because that's what she did. : KIRA: So, Kate's a Werewolf now? : SCOTT: I don't know. You know, there's a saying... "Sometimes, the shape you take reflects the person you are." : LYDIA: What kind of shape is sociopathic bitch? : BRAEDEN: What happened? : STILES: I don't know-- it felt like we hit something. : BRAEDEN: Scott, we need to get there by night. It's too dangerous, otherwise. : STILES: Go. : SCOTT: Not without you! : STILES: Dude, someone needs to find Derek. We'll figure something out. We always do. : STILES: Just go. : SCOTT: sighing Okay. : KIRA: Scott... : KIRA: I can't think of anything else to say, except for "Be careful." And... and I know "Be careful" sounds kind of lame, and I'm totally sure the second you're gone, I'm gonna think of something much better, but I-- : SCOTT: interjecting Uh, "Be careful" works for me. : BRAEDEN: Scott, the sun's going down... : SCOTT: Hey, I gotta go. : MALIA: Stiles...? : MALIA: grunting I don't think we hit something-- I think something hit us. MEXICAN VILLAGE RUINS : BRAEDEN: La Iglesia. : SCOTT: What happened here? : BRAEDEN: An earthquake. It leveled the town. : SCOTT: Then why is the church still standing? : BRAEDEN: The locals think it's because of what's underneath... : SCOTT: Do I wanna know? : BRAEDEN: The church was built over the ruins of an Aztec temple. It belonged to a people called the Nagual. : SCOTT: Shapeshifters? : BRAEDEN: Werejaguars. : SCOTT: So, Derek and Kate are somewhere in there? : BRAEDEN: shrugging I don't know. Never gotten this far before. ON THE ROAD : LYDIA: Maybe we should just walk... : STILES: Hey, I will never abandon this Jeep! You understand me? Ever. : STILES: Ever. Ever. : MALIA: Work faster, Stiles... There's something out here with us. LA IGLESIA : SCOTT: If you find Kate in here, what are you gonna do with her? : BRAEDEN: Bring her back to the Calaveras. That's what they paid me for. : SCOTT: What happens after that? : BRAEDEN: shrugging Not my problem. : SCOTT: You don't care? : BRAEDEN: Do you? She's a mass murderer... : SCOTT: And you're a mercenary. : BRAEDEN: Girl's gotta eat! : SCOTT: If you were paid enough, would you kill her? : BRAEDEN: If the money was good, I'd kill you. : BRAEDEN: Can you catch Derek's scent. : SCOTT: Yeah, I already got it... : BERSERKER: RAWRRRRRRRRRRRR! : BRAEDEN: What? : SCOTT: There's something else in here. : BRAEDEN: Something like what? : SCOTT: Something not human... ON THE ROAD : STILES: Lydia, could you please hold the light still for a second? It's really hard to see anything if you keep shaking it like that... : LYDIA: appalled I'm shaking it this way because we're in the middle of nowhere with your broken down Jeep, and we're being attacked by yet another razor-clawed monster, and I'm terrified! : STILES: Well, just be slightly less terrified... And hold this.. : LYDIA: What's this? : STILES: I don't know-- I'm hoping it's not important. LA IGLESIA : SCOTT: Oh, God... ON THE ROAD : KIRA: Anything? : MALIA: It's too hard to see. We should've brought another flashlight. : KIRA: Did you see that? : MALIA: RAAAAAAWRRRRRR! : KIRA: Malia, wait! : STILES: Hey, Malia! : LYDIA: Kira, go! : LYDIA: You-- fix the Jeep. : LYDIA: Stiles, focus! : KIRA: Malia? : MALIA: It's me! : MALIA: Ugh, it's me. It's me. : KIRA: What happened? What's out there? : MALIA: I don't know, but it's big and fast-- : MALIA: --And it cuts deep. LA IGLESIA : BRAEDEN: So, how come you didn't kiss her? : SCOTT: What? : BRAEDEN: How come you didn't kiss your girlfriend? : SCOTT: You mean Kira? : BRAEDEN: shrugging Whatever her name is. : SCOTT: Well, she's not really, uh... I mean, we've never actually... : SCOTT: She's not my girlfriend... : BRAEDEN: So, if you die down here, are you gonna regret not kissing her? : BRAEDEN: ...You should've kissed your girlfriend. : BRAEDEN: What? : SCOTT: Just had a feeling like something was behind him... : BRAEDEN: You hear that? : SCOTT: Is this why you never get that far? : BRAEDEN: Get ready! ON THE ROAD : STILES: panicked You.... You, please don't do that ever again! : MALIA: Do what? : STILES: I... I thought you just took off. I thought you were running. : MALIA: I wouldn't leave without you. : STILES: Really? : MALIA: I would never leave without you. : MALIA: ...Them, I would leave. : STILES: Yeah... Uh, it's progress.... : LYDIA: That doesn't look good. : MALIA: It's okay. : KIRA: Are you sure: It looks deep. : MALIA: I can feel it healing. : LYDIA: You didn't see anything? : MALIA: Barely... It had a strong scent, though. : STILES: Like what? : MALIA: grimly Like death. LA IGLESIA : BRAEDEN: Where is it? Do you see it? : SCOTT: No, I don't know! I can't see anything! : BRAEDEN: Where is this thing? : BERSERKER: RAWRRRRRR! : BRAEDEN: whispering Scott, get behind me... : BRAEDEN: loudly Scott, get behind me! : SCOTT: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRR! : SCOTT: ...I think I scared it. : BRAEDEN: I think you scared everything. : SCOTT: What is that? : BRAEDEN: Tezcatlipoca-- the Nagual jaguar god. : BRAEDEN: I think we found Derek... : SCOTT: Stand back. : SCOTT: Oh, my God... : MALIA: Is that him? Is that Derek? : STILES: Uh... Sort of... END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Unfinished Transcripts